Times Have Changed
by MyLovelyMonster
Summary: What happens when Katniss steps off the train into District Twelve after the first games? Will the District be the same as when she left it? Will Gale remain a single man, waiting for Katniss to come home? Of course not. Times have changed in District 12.


**Hello, my dear fans and foes! Make we…. here come…. the great…. the amazing… The Calling Girl! I'm back with a whole new story…. hooray! Okay, to tell you a little about it: It takes place just after Katniss gets back from the first games…. she and Peeta may be a love prospect, but as Katniss does not expect, District Twelve has changed more than she wished. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

"KATNISS!" Prim yells as I step off the train, inhaling the wonderful scent of piney, woody, beautiful District Twelve. Prim is sobbing. She runs toward me, and embraces me in a rib breaking bear hug. I notice she has grown taller, much taller. She is now about my height. She is hardly recognizable. When I left her, she was a sweet, rosy-cheeked girl with fair blonde hair and skinny shoulders. Now she is tall and sure, her hair is more strawberry than straw colored and her face is sharper. But something else has changed too. Her air is more worried, less of a carefree child and more a solemn elder. She lets go and smiles, and takes my hand, leading me toward our wagon. I glance behind me. Peeta is staring after me, his sharp mother frowning slightly and roughly leading him toward their home. I look where Prim is leading me. She looks at me almost apologetically.

"Mother couldn't make it, she is tending to Darius, he has a horrid head cold.

I merely nod. I am so happy to be home, I am in positive shock. My mind wanders to the wonderful times of hunting and fishing in the woods with Gale, and laughing and catching up with Madge that will soon await me. I have a sudden impulse to hug Prim again, and I do. I begin to laugh hysterically. Prim looks surprise but hugs me back. Perhaps she is not the only one who has changed.

"I suppose we will be moving to Victor's Village soon," I say, looking ahead for the curl of smoke that will mark our old tiny house.

Prim nods. "We are already settled in. Mother even has her own medicine room. 'Tis wonderful.

"Well, let me just stop in to say hello to Mother. Then I am off to find Gale." I say, happily.

Prim stumbles and falters. She mutters something, but then races ahead to the front door of our new mansion. I am confused, but push that thought away when I see Mother standing in the door.

"Mother!" I yell, just as she yells "Katniss!". We run into an embrace. She holds me at shoulder's length.

"My you have grown so!" She sobs. Or I sob. I am not sure. I look at her critically. She is considerably thinner and bonier now. I see several gray strands of hair tucked in her dark brown locks that had not been there when I left. And she has many more worry lines etched on her face. But other than that, she is still my wonderful, beautiful, amazing Mother.

She bustles into the spacious kitchen and prepares what looks like mint tea. I sip it and smile, and laugh and cry. After about an hour of catching up, I go off to find Gale.

I take the long way to his house, meandering around and saying hi to all the inhabitants of District Twelve that are out on this balmy August day. Finally, I reach Gales small, cozy house. I knock on the door. One of his many sisters answers it.

"Hi, Patty!" I say warmly.

"Mommy!" she yells. "Some girl is here and she wants you."

I step back, alarmed. I can't believe that Patty forgot me. Then comes the second big surprise. Madge comes in from the hall. She looks exactly the same as she did when I left her, if not prettier. But was _Madge _doing in _Gale's _house?

"Katniss!" she shrieks, and throws her arms around me.

"I came to see Gale." I say coldly. I like Madge and all, but she is acting like she lives here. She has a perfectly fine, very big house, but she spends her time here. Why is she here anyway?  
"Uh,-" Madge says, her smile faltering. "I'm really sorry and all-"

Then Gale walks in the doorway. I smile warmly. He remains stony and cool. "Katniss," he says, taking Madge's hand. "Madge and I have decided to get married."


End file.
